bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach Chronicles
"Admiration is the emotion farthest from understanding." - Aizen Sosuke Introduction Bleach Chronicles is a comprehensive collaboration of the Bleach Fanon and the hub for all Bleach fanon storylines. It is split into a series of different eras, and timelines all written by their respective authors. Here you will find information and links to nearly every story written here on the Bleach Fanon, as well as information on relevant timelines, along with tips and tricks to improving writing. Alpha Timeline The Alpha Timeline aka the "Main Timeline" encompasses all storylines, that occur concurrent with the canon bleach storyline. Therefore any story taking place from the start of the series to its most current chapter falls within this timeline. Furthermore such stories do not deviate from canon, instead they seek to expand on events occuring behind the scenes or to introduce their characters in various roles. Alpha Rules *Stories must take place between the events from the series start to the most current bleach chapter. *All characters must be a canon race: Human, Shinigami, Vizard, Bount, Hollow, Arrancar, Togabito, or Quincy. Fanon races and characters who created from fanon races are not considered to be Alpha. *Stories may not change the events of canon, though they may expand or explain them in depth. Furthermore such stories generally take place within canon locations. Alpha Timeline Stories More to come... Beta Timeline The Beta Timeline is more flexible than the Alpha, though not to be confused with an Alternate Universe. The main timeline is considered "canon" however events and stories may occur prior to series start and are used to explore the bleach universe as a whole. Fanfiction and Roleplay's such as "Turn Back the Pendulum" are considered Beta, however such stories may freely expand on details, such as the history of canon characters, and past relationships. Beta Rules *The Beta storyline follows all rules as an Alpha except where noted. *Stories may take place anywhere within the Bleachverse, up to and including events in the past. *Most Beta stories break from canon in one or two significant ways; for example, having an original character be a captain of a division that already had a canon captain, or if Chad was a woman. They otherwise abide by and retain bleach canon, and all other changes to bleach canon happen as a consequence of these larger changes. Replacing or removing a main character (such as Ichigo or Aizen) qualifies the writing as Zeta. Beta Timeline Stories More to come... Zeta Timeline A Zeta Timeline is the most flexible of all types. It does not abide by canon except where it is convenient for the writer. The stories of a zeta line can completely depart from established bleach canon by introducing original powers, abilities, locations, races, threats, and organizations. Zeta Rules *No crossovers. While a zeta line gives the writer far greater freedoms for his creative writing, this is primarily a bleach fanfiction website. Characters from other anime series do not belong here. Creating characters that are inspired by the abilities of other characters, or that use art from other series, is of course very common and acceptable, but obvious clones of characters are not. *Stories can elaborate on events and plots that have no direct connection to the events of bleach canon. *Stories can take place in locations that aren't described in the Bleachverse (such as original locations). *Stories can replace major characters of the bleach caste (such as Ichigo, Aizen, the entire Gotei 13...) Zeta Timeline Stories More to come...